


水晶的残光

by Bladeisme



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeisme/pseuds/Bladeisme
Summary: 于是水晶公那样真实地，剥丝抽茧地，从这份手稿中浮现出来。





	水晶的残光

**Author's Note:**

> 无CP，5.3剧透。

莱楠已经老了。  
她缩小到一个孩童的大小，皮肤爬满褶皱，牙齿脱落，双耳低垂。她的眼睛蒙上了尘，不再看得清事物，和她说话时要大声、耐心，一字一字字地喊。她已经很老了，以维斯人的寿命而言，她也太老了。大多数时候，她留在水晶塔。曾经她是卫兵团的团长，后来又成为士官学校的老师，但现在她的双腿已不允许她到处走动。她经历过漫无尽头的长日，经历过血泪交错的战争，几乎成为唯一存活的经历过那段历史的人。  
她老得不再走得动不再看得清，但依然神采奕奕。她在水晶塔接见向她寻求历史的学者，缓慢地讲述她已知的所有细节。她成为了水晶塔博物馆的一份子，有时她会去观星室，水晶公离开后，无人能再使用高阶古亚拉戈魔法，观星室逐渐落了灰。它曾一度成为水晶都的高级会议室，后来会议室搬去了别处，观星室的装潢恢复成水晶公尚在时的模样，成为一个小小的景点。  
水晶公最后存在的地方被辟成展厅，当时的画家留下水晶公与暗之战士共同作战的画作，在魔法的保护下，它们只是些微颜色泛黄。后来一些画作进入到历史书，印在钱币上，连同水晶公变成的水晶像一起，成为永恒凝固的东西。展厅的末端墙壁上仍然空缺，第三十个水晶节结束后，它将会被补全。  
水晶节每十年举办一次，至今已过去二十九个节日。和平已经到来接近三百年了，天光不再是人类唯一的恐惧，现在人们追求魔法的精进，追求商业的扩张，追求艺术的拓展。那段历史的唯一遗留，除了已经成为活化石的莱楠，便是水晶节。  
据说水晶节本不叫水晶节，但确切的名字已不可考，哪怕是莱楠，也有记不清的时候。百年前的历史学家考证，水晶节用以纪念水晶都的创立者水晶公，正是他召唤来了暗之战士，此后黑夜重新降临我们的世界。  
第三十个水晶节即将来临，水晶都的人们决定举办盛大的典礼，邀请游末邦、伊尔美格、拉凯提卡大森林等地的友人们一同参与，不仅为了纪念水晶公，也纪念和平的第三百年。  
水晶公英雄的形象被反复重构。人们为水晶公塑像、作画，他成为历史，成为纪念，成为符号。他与暗之战士一同成为通用货币上的人物，成为历史书上浓墨重彩的一笔，成为吟游诗人的诗歌中的象征。因此画家在作画前迟迟难以动笔。  
“要描绘英雄的形象或许简单。”他前来寻求我们的帮助，“我需要更多关于他的资料，他的生活。”  
“问问莱楠女士，水晶公在她小时候便救了她，视她为孙女。”  
“我已经叨扰多回了。”画家给自己倒上茶，“可以说是我的心愿，或者野心，在接到这项委托时，我想过要画一些与众不同的东西，不过现有的资料都是对战争的描述，时间过去太久，莱楠女士也不怎么记得小时候的事了。”蓝发的猫秘叹了口气，说道：“希望你们能有新的发现。”  
“这个嘛，我们确实有。”我从文件中翻出一份副本，“不过暂时还没有进展，甚至我们都无法肯定这就是水晶公的手稿。”  
这项发现还未对外公开，甚至连莱楠女士都不知晓它的存在，作为水晶节委员会中的一员，画家有权破例提前知晓这个消息。  
起先是有人发现一份手稿，手稿上的印章并不陌生，那是水晶公常用的火漆，这无疑是重大的发现——对于水晶公的研究，我们又多了一份一手资料。  
在对羊皮卷进行清理后，我们不得不承认它确实是一份空稿纸。古代的墨水或许很难保留三百年依然清晰可辨，曾经记载在上面的文字随着墨水的褪去一并从历史上离开。于是在经历了短短的喜悦后，我们的研究宣告停滞。  
“在对羊皮纸进行测试之后我们发现——如果它真是水晶公的手稿——他至少从捡到莱楠女士以前就开始记录了。”我说，“可能能够追溯到水晶都刚刚建成的那段时期。”  
关于这段历史，图书馆里有不少书本对其进行了描述，大多是以编年史的形式，巨细靡遗地记录下雷克兰德王国的倾圮至水晶都的成立，繁荣的整个过程，记录者们大约都是严肃的历史学者，他们细致、冷静，一丝不苟，却缺乏一点温情，那些不起眼的小事都被略去。  
“我希望这是真的。”画家说，“好给我一些新作品的灵感——你知道的，时间紧迫。”  
“不过你也看到了，它是空的。”我说，“实际上我们是意外发现的这卷手稿，它甚至不是在雷克兰德出土的，也许它只是水晶公不小心遗漏的空稿纸呢？”  
“敲上火漆印章的空稿纸？”猫秘画家反驳道，“可能他只是不希望有人发现他写了什么，玩了点小把戏——据我所知，他是位大魔法师。”  
“你说得有道理，”我喃喃道，“应该考虑这种可能。”  
转机是在一个月后，一位以太学兼历史学者发现羊皮文卷并非用墨水而是用魔法写就，再施以另一道魔法进行加密。这是一种古老的魔法，大多数与我相同的历史学研究者对此无能为力，我们不得不请以太学家进行破译。破译颇费了一番功夫，在对羊皮纸手卷进行了一系列的魔法测试后，以太学家们断定这是古亚拉戈魔法。古亚拉戈学的历史并不悠久，水晶公离开后，水晶塔是我们唯一能够获取古亚拉戈知识的地方。我们请求妖精王提坦妮娅的帮助——她曾是暗之战士的朋友。  
提坦妮娅能去往另一个世界，暗之战士去世后，她就再也没去过那个世界，永远居住在伊尔美格。她出席了第一届水晶节，画像至今存留。  
在提坦妮娅的帮助下，我们得以与另一世界的古亚拉戈学者联系，并在接下来的三百年中取得了长足进步。  
总而言之，在为期一年的破译工作后，我们终于见到了水晶公手卷的真面目。仔细对比笔迹后，我们确认这是水晶公的真迹。  
天一直没有变黑，很奇怪。  
他仓促写下这一行，字迹潦草，几乎难以辨认。手稿上也没有标注时间，只能依靠内容来推测具体时间。根据记载，暗之战士出现前，永昼已经持续了百年。百年前光之洪流发生，在敏菲利亚的帮助下我们的世界才没有毁灭，但也仅止于此，之后便是永恒的白昼与战争，雷克兰德王国正是在那时倾圮。  
 _我可能来错地方了。_  
“来错地方？”画家问，“为什么是‘来错地方’？”  
“雷克兰德王国崩塌后不久，水晶塔忽然出现在这里——就是你所知的水晶塔。”我解释道，“很久以来一直没有人能解释它是如何出现的，我们只知道水晶公与它一同出现在这里，现在看来，也许水晶公是被人送到这个世界来的。”  
“如果这是真的，那他们可是给我们送来了一位英雄。”  
我点点头，继续往下看。水晶公的记录很短，大多都寥寥数字。接下来一行更令人迷惑，画家念道： _他还没有出生，也许我要等上很久。_  
“ _他_ ？”画家的声音在我的办公室里回荡，“他又是谁？我现在才发现我们对水晶公一无所知，他的一切都是谜团。我猜莱楠女士也不知晓答案。”  
我将这一行标注出来。  
“我只是个历史学家。”  
画家嘟囔两句，快速地浏览了第一页的内容，问我：“我能把这个副本带回家吗？”  
“前提是不要给其他任何人看。”  
“那是当然。如果你们有什么新的发现，希望你能告诉我，我对这些真是一窍不通。”  
猫秘的耳朵悄悄地颤动，他将从我这儿借去的书都放进包里，布包撑得满满当当，他提起来的瞬间差点因为过重而直接掉在地上。他走出办公室前，我说：“你的画作有了新进展也务必让我知晓。”  
“没问题，不过我想没这么快。”  
他走后我继续阅读，惊讶地发现水晶公也曾恐惧过。  
 _想要回去_  
在这卷手稿中，这句句子竟反复出现，有些是草草写下，有些则写得用力，羊皮纸上的凹痕仍在，有些被擦拭过，字迹花了，但仍能辨认出他写下的思乡之情——或者说，独自前往异世界的无力。  
他写“ _很害怕，食罪灵永远不会消失_ ”，又写“ _我答应过他……他们，我不能退缩_ ”，有时候他说感到饥饿，食物永远不足，疲倦击倒了人们，有时他说水晶都的新进展： _新迁入了一批居民，他们勤劳勇敢。_  
后来一切逐渐明朗，他也很少再在手稿上添加内容。接近手卷末端，他写下“ _捡到一个女孩，我决定叫她莱楠_ ”，接着他似乎收起了这份日记，直到许久之后他才写下自己的懊恼“ _来的不是他_ ”，之后便再无下文。我隐隐猜到水晶公等待的那个人就是暗之战士。史书上并未留下暗之战士的生平记录，关于他本人，人们知之甚少。据说他在此处还有几位伙伴，居住在拉凯提卡大森林的夜之民至今仍记得一位叫做“玛托雅”的魔女，她离开的时间似乎与暗之战士相近。  
我忽然想到，尽管水晶公从出现开始便异于常人：没有人知道他的过去，他出现时身体便已水晶化，他无法离开水晶都。而且以一位猫秘而言，他的寿命也太长了，百年来他从未变老，人们曾经猜测他是水晶塔孕育的神灵。这一说法在他彻底化为水晶时得到了广泛的认同：人们说他是水晶本身，是水晶塔本身。在那时，人们需要的是一位英雄，一位接近神明的英雄，恰如曾经的敏菲利亚，恰如带来黑夜的暗之战士。  
但他们也曾是普通人。  
现在是和平年代，人们遗忘了战争的恐慌，遗忘了长日未尽的窒息。于是水晶公那样真实地，剥丝抽茧地，从这份手稿中浮现出来。  
画家看到了水晶公。  
距离水晶节还有五个月的时间，我想接下来得有好长一段时间见不到画家，他总是这样，在灵感突发时会忽然消失，有两回谁也联系不上他，最后发现他在拉凯提卡大森林，隆卡的守护者转告我们他很安全，叫我们不必担心。  
我们针对这份手卷开了数次会议，试图去解开水晶公笔下的人物，这项工作耗费我们许久的经历，好在有莱楠女士的帮助，我们厘清了所有细节，知晓了暗之战士的朋友们的姓名。他们的名字与画像不曾留下，但诺弗兰特依然传颂着他们的故事——除了采先生留给后代的一幅画像，据说是出自一位叫做阿尔菲诺的异世界画家之手。  
两个月后我在彷徨阶梯亭遇见了画家，他黑眼圈深重但反常地神采奕奕，仍是早晨，他却要了一杯酒，就着早餐喝烈酒。  
“好久不见。”他见到我，招呼我在他的桌前坐下，“你们的进度如何？”  
“不错，还在做一些收尾工作，写两篇论文，你呢？”  
“我已经完成了我的画。”他喝了一口酒，“不过我想先请莱楠女士看看。”  
“你带过来了？”我问。  
“已经放在水晶塔了，等我吃完早饭。”  
他狼吞虎咽地扫干净早餐，把酒灌下肚子。我说：“喝了酒去见莱楠女士可不太好。”  
“噢，你说得对。”  
他又要了一杯马萨拉奶茶。早晨的水晶塔游客稀少，莱楠女士总是醒得很早，天气好时，她会在水晶塔门口坐着晒晒太阳。我们到水晶塔博物馆门口时就看到她坐在那里。  
画家给我们展示他的画，与水晶塔博物馆中陈列的截然不同，画面中是水晶公与他的朋友们，他们面容模糊不清，身形黯淡，走向与水晶公相反的方向。  
莱楠女士凑近了画布，仔仔细细地观看。  
“我可以摸一摸吗？”她问。  
“当然。”  
莱楠女士抚摸着画布上的水晶公，他双目紧闭，脸庞微皱，在他水晶化的下颌处有一粒闪亮的东西——那是他的眼泪。  
“我将它命名为，水晶的残光。”画家说。  
“我很喜欢你的画。”莱楠女士靠回到椅子上，“让我想起暗之战士出现的那一天，爷爷——水晶公小跑着来到城门口。他迎接的并非暗之战士，而是一位百年未见的老朋友。”


End file.
